L vs Kira Vs T?
by Bittersweet Alchemist
Summary: Teto's the cute girl Light's crushing on. T's the new detective taking on Kira. When it turns out the two are one in the same, how will Light respond? Will he kill Teto? Or try to corrupt her? T for swearing. Relatively one-sided LightxTeto, sisterly TetoxL
1. Introducing

**Light**

The swing creaked back and forth. He stopped, looking to see who it was.

And felt his heart stop.

He didn't know who the hell she was, and he didn't honestly believe in love at first sight, but this certainly was a chemical attraction!

Her hair and eyes were shades of red, and her hair was styled into corkscrews at the sides of her head. She wore black with red trim and accents, her belt trailing behind her, slapping the concrete beneath her with a little metallic clang as the end hit it.

There were lots of other people there. He hardly noticed their bright, gaudy colors. This girl... There was something about her that was...

Noticing him, she scraped her feet against the concrete to stop. "Hi there!" she smiled.

"H-hi..." he blushed.

"There's another swing." she gestured with her head, already starting to swing again.

Unable to think of something to say or do, he just came over to the swing and sat down on it, pushing himself gentely back and forth with his toes.

"What's your name? I'm new in town. My family just moved here, and we don't have many friends."

"Light. Light Yagami. Yours?"

"Teto. Teto Kasane."

That was a pretty name... Teto.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"Ha-hah! You're hitting on me, aren't you?" she laughed, leaning over backward to look at him as she went up.

"... Well..."

"We live outside the city. There's too many of us to cram into a little apartment or a single house. Where do you live? No, don't answer! I can find out on my own!" she smiled. "I don't think Ted would approve of you... But then again, he doesn't approve of much!"

"... Ted...?"

"My brother... He's so serious, and waaaay territorial and protective! He doesn't approve of the rest of our family being with me!" she smiled.

"Teto! Time to go!" a tall woman with dicolored eyes and short black pony-tails called.

Actually, it looked like the park's population was greatly thinning out... There, a small blonde boy calling to his female look-alike and a silvery dicolor-eyed boy... That group of rainbow-colored young men were rounding up a few others... A girl with long aquamarine hair was tugging a grumpy-looking girl with a cell-phone and a sad-looking young woman along...

"Large family..." he whispered, half to himself.

"Ruko! Catch me! Catch me!" Teto called to the woman with the black pony-tails.

"What?!"

She was swinging so high the chains were picking up slack! She was going to jump?! She'd break every bone in her body!

"Hurry up." the woman, Ruko, said, sighing, holding her arms out.

Before he could say anything, Teto jumped off the swing... but it didn't look clumsy or wild, like most... It looked...

Almost like she was flying.

"Oof! I forgot how heavy you are!" Ruko gasped, setting Teto down.

"Bye-bye Light! Maybe we'll meet again!" Teto waved as a young man bearing a strong resemblance to her grabbed her collar and tugged her away.

That must've been Ted.

Her older brother, the one who wouldn't have approved of him.

**Teto**

"So, who's your new boyfriend...?" Ted asked through gritted teeth.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's just a really sweet guy who said hi!" she objected, writhing free and clinging to Ruko.

"Well, remember why you wanted to come here. It's great that you're having fun and making friends, but..."

"I know... We're here to restart what we did a long time ago... Still don't see why Kaito can't do it." she sulked.

"He did it last time. It's your turn. You drew the straw." Rook told her, pawing at his ear.

"Stop scratching." Ruko ordered. "It's not like you have fleas."

"Actually he's got ticks. I checked." she told her giant friend.

"Tattle-tale!"


	2. Curiousity

**Soichiro Yagami**

There was a rap at the door.

Everyone looked up, startled. Someone got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"My employer sent me. She said to give you this."

"H-hey! Wait a minute!"

With that, whoever it was vanished.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's... A letter. It's signed... T?"

... T?

"Let me see..."

Taking the letter, he looked at the carefully inked T, in bright crimson, a pair of wings stenciled in behind the letter in black. The crisp white envelope crinkled a little as he opened it.

'To L and the task force-

'My name is T. I wish to offer my services.

'You may be skeptical about accepting my help, seeing how I'm a total stranger. But I can offer close to a hundred agents to aid the search for Kira. All of them, despite their ages and quirks, are highly capable.

'I won't always be available, but one of my friends can always be there, no matter who it is. They can relay exactly what takes place directly to me after they leave if I am unavailable. Otherwise, the person I send will have a method of communication similar to L's ready.

'Don't feel rushed into my offer. Taito will come back tomorrow to get your response. If you need more time, just tell him so. Otherwise, he and most of his family can be found at the enclosed address. Taito will most likely be there. If not, ask for Kaito or Zeito. They can send me a response as well.

'Thank you!

'T.'

**Light**

"He-ey!"

He turned around. "H-hey, Teto...!"

"Why're you so shy, Light-kun? It's not like I'm gonna bite; Not hard, anyway!" she smiled as she fell in stride with him.

"Where's your-"

"Aw, we're a big group. We often divide up for the day, every waking moment to when we go to sleep!" she laughed, wrapping herself around his arm. He felt himself blush.

"Wh... where were you heading...?" he asked her.

"Oh, Kaito wanted me to drop by the ice-cream place he's working at for some reason. Care to come with me?" she asked, a large, friendly smile on her face.

"S-sure...!" he smiled. Not go with Teto? He'd be crazy to refuse!

Once there, half the people inside the shop became recognizable. Mostly the colorful young men who all seemed to be replicas of each other. The one behind the counter grinned when they walked in. "Hey, Teto! Who's your boyfriend?" the blue man smiled.

"Light-kun's just a friend, Kaito!" Teto objected loudly.

He spotted Ted glowering at him from a corner. Gulping, he smiled at him. Ted huffed, turning away.

"So, you, what do you do all day?" Teto asked, holding on tighter to him.

"... Well..."

"Teto, don't ask a man that kind of crap! That's personal!" one of the men, a red one, smiled, playfully cuffing the back of her head. She squawked, turning around to mess up his hair to his indignant cries.

"Hey, where's Taito? Shouldn't he be here?" Teto asked suddenly, pushing the red man down and peering around.

"Nah, he went down to the police... Something about Kira, I think?"

... Kira?

His eyes narrowed. Taito, was it? Be a shame to kill Teto's family, and it'd probably make her sad...

"Shion! What's going on out there?!"

"Nothing, sir! Just talking!" the blue man called. "... Teto, get over here..."

"What, Kaito-kun?" Teto asked, peering over the counter. "Aah! Gimme!"

"He spent half of last night searching for the best of it. Hey, Light, if you're gonna be her boyfriend, she'll take French bread over flowers any day!" laughed the red Kaito.

"No." Ted said from the corner.

"Can't keep 'er from growing up."

"Yes, I can."

"Te-ed! Nuh-uh! If I wanna boyfriend, you can't stop me!" Teto half-yelled, tearing a small piece of the loaf off and nibbling at it.

"B-besides... I'm... just a friend..." he mumbled.

"So friends can't give friends flowers?" Kaito teased.

"Ohhh, leave 'im be! C'mon, Light-kun, let's go someplace quiet!" Teto huffed, tugging him out the door after her. "Where do you wanna go?"

"... Well..."

"You say that a lot... I know! Why don't you introduce me to your family today, and I'll introduce you to everyone tomorrow!... Well, not everyone, but some of them!"

"Sure!" he smiled. "Hey, just in case I can't or something comes up-"

"Cell-number? Sure!" she smiled.

**L**

"She's unavailable right now; She's investigating a suspect. However, she'll call when she's done."

'She?'

So T was a girl. That was a valuable clue. And she herself actually investigated suspects, not just her agents? She was very brave...

"Would you care to share the suspect with us?" he ventured.

"... Actually, I'm afraid T said not to share that information for fear it may provoke certain members of the task force." the young man said softly, bowing his head a little.

"I see. What has T observed about Kira?"

"Kira is most likely a student with access to NPA information, making it highly likely that Kira is the offspring of someone on the task force."

He hadn't come to that exact conclusion... But it was relatively the same.

This T, whoever she was, was better than he'd expected.

Suddenly, a ringtone of an android-like voice singing rang out **(A\N: It's Teto singing** **_Paradichlorobenzene_****.) **and Taito pulled out his cell-phone. "She's ready." he smiled, taking out a lap-top.

The elaborate 'T' that had been on the envelope dominated the screen.

Pity it wasn't her face. She was so free with everything else...

"Hello. I am T. Sorry if I'm interrupting anything."

That voice... It sounded identical to the one that had been Taito's ring-tone...

"N-no... not really..." Chief Yagami stammered.

"T, what can you tell us about the suspect you were investigating?" he asked.

"No."

... That response... was rather childish...

"I'll tell you when we meet, L. I know we will meet, one day. I cannot say for sure when, but I know it will happen." T said.

She sounded so certain...

"T. Please." Taito sighed.

"Yes."

**Light**

Teto...

Her brother, Ted. He seemed to pose a problem.

That one brother, Taito, he may be a problem as well...

Shion, was that their name? It's what Kaito's boss had called him.

Teto had said her name was Kasane!

... Was she lying? Was it her middle name? Did she have a two-part name?

Were she and her brother... adopted?

Curiously, he looked up the name Kasane.

"What?!"

"What's up, Light?" Ryuk asked.

"The only Kasanes I'm getting... went missing in action in World War II! Ted and Teto Kasane, Rook and Ruko Yokune, Kaito and Zeito Shion, Mikuos Hatsune and Zatsune... All were in the same squad. Towards the end of the war, the group was sent out to do a surprise-attack, but they went missing and were never heard of again!"

Teto...

No.

That was impossible. If she'd been alive in World War II, she'd be an old woman now, but she was only around his age! There was no way she was this Teto Kasane!

... Was she...?

Ted's manner of dressing, now that he thought of it...

... was almost like this uniform on the red-eyed man here, Mikuo Zatsune... And he'd seen this man, this Mikuo Zatsune, at the park when Teto and her family were leaving!


	3. Naomi Misora

**Light**

"That's impossible..." he gasped, blood pounding in his ears.

Teto couldn't possible be this woman here... Maybe a relative, but not...!

He gulped, ready to dial Teto's number and confront her...

... But what would he tell her? That he was trying to snoop into her past? He couldn't do that!

He jumped as his phone rang.

Teto!

Quickly, he answered it. "Hello?"

"Oh, Light-kun, I'm so sorry, I can't get to you tomorrow! If I can, it'll be a sheer miracle!"

"What? Teto, calm down... What happened?" he asked, trying to calm her frantic voice down.

"... Well, Nigaito, Kaito's littlest brother, he just fell down a flight of stairs... it looks like he may have a concussion, and his arm's definitely broken... Light, I'm so sorry, I knew how much you had to have been looking forward to-"

"Teto, it's okay, your family comes first." he soothed. Despite how careful his voice was, he couldn't help but feel disappointed. "But..."

"Yes? Light, what is it?"

He looked at the screen again.

"I... I admit, I got curious about your past. I tried to see what I could look up about you."

"And? It's not that just you're feeling guilty about that."

"... Teto, you weren't in World War Two, were you?"

"Eh?... Oh, you must've found that article. Light, my family is actually a large group of many families. All of us are related to someone who went missing and was never heard of again. Ted and I were named after our grandparents, who went missing in a sneak-attack during WWII."

"Oh..."

That made a lot more sense.

"... So... When would be a good time to reschedule?"

"What?"

"Me introducing you to everyone. When should we do that?"

"Oh...! Uh... How does day after tomorrow sound...?" he asked weakly.

"... Day after... Good! That's great! Seeya then, Light-kun! Bai-bai!"

"Bye..."

Sighing, he hung up. Why the heck was talking to her so... so awkward?

**L**

T's agent was late. He frowned. He honestly didn't want to continue without Taito...

"About time..." someone sighed as there was a knock. "Ah... Can I help you...?"

"I-I'm sorry... Taito-san was unable to come today, h-his little brother is in the hospital... T sent me instead..."

"Ooookaaaay..."

A middle-aged- Was she middle-aged, or was she young?- woman with long silver hair and bright red eyes. Her eyes were rimmed red, as if she'd been crying, and her cheeks were slightly flushed. She trembled a little under the scrunity of the task-force, keeping her eyes riveted on the floor.

"M-my name is Haku..." she murmured, as if trying to fill the silence.

"Haku, thank you for joining us. Is T going to be-"

"No..." she cut him off. "She went to see Nigaito with Taito and the rest of his family... Sh-she's rather fond of him, and it'll be a problem if his training is cut short when we may need him..."

So this Nigaito was just a child, yet they were training him to become like Taito and Haku, as well as whoever else T had serving her...?

That was confusing, but...

**Teto**

"Li-ight!"

"Teto! What a surprise!"

"Yeah, I just got away from Ted!" she smiled, wrapping herself around his arm.

Today, L was revealing himself to the few task-force member that remained. She'd sent in Ruko as her agent, almost as a joke to see how they'd react to Ruko's enormous size.

_Teto._

Still smiling and chatting with Light, she picked up on the urgent message, the little yellow icon showing it was Kikaito who was messaging her. She acknowledged him, opening up her chat-feature.

_Teto, remember Miss Misora? I jut met her. She's trying to get to the task-force, with info on Kira, but they're with L. Teto, what do I do?! I can't just let her be!_

She almost frowned, remembering Naomi Misora. The woman was a good friend, and...

_Ruko, _she ordered, _call Ruko. I already told her not to turn off her cell, so call her. Call her, get L on the line. Tell him Naomi needs to see someone from task-force._

"Teto, is something wrong?"

"Ueh? Oh, no, I'm just a little worried about poor Nigaito still... So, where're you going?"

"Well, my dad's been pulling all-nighters, so my mom asked me to bring him some clean clothes. Nothing exciting." he shrugged.

"Oh, you're going to the station..."

"Yeah."

_Kikaito, I'm coming with Light! He's dropping something off for his dad, but still!_

Kikaito acknowledged her chat, but he didn't reply. Probably talking to Miss Misora.

**Naomi Misora**

She'd met Kikaito and his family once in America. They were sweet, and she'd liked them. She hadn't expected to run into one of them here.

"So, you're sure? About the Kira-thingy?" Kikaito asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm positive." she nodded.

"Welll... I'm not normally supposed to do this, but..." he said, looking around distractedly.

"But what?" she asked.

"Since nobody's at HQ, I could... call a friend who's on the task-force. She might be able to get L on the line directly..."

"You could do that?!"

"Weeellll..."

"Kikaito! Hi you!"

"Ack! Teto, you're overbalancing me!" the yellow man yelped, teetering backwards, arms windmilling as he was tackle-hugged by an enthusiastic young red-head.

"Sorry! Oh, hello! Didn't expect to see you here!"

"H-hello..."

Teto Kasane. She hadn't expected to see this girl here either...

"Teto!"

"Sorry, Light-kun! C'mon, let's get going! After we deliver your dad's things we can go someplace fun!" Teto smiled, pitching herself onto the boy coming up behind her. He stumbled a little at her weight, but smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"So Teto has a new boyfriend?" she asked as the two went into the police-building.

"Nah, she claims they're just friends. I dunno, Ted doesn't approve, but we all like him. He's a nice kid... So, d'ya want me to call?"

"Yes, please."

"'Kay. C'mon, let's go someplace nobody'll hear."

**Ruko**

Teto had told her to come instead of Taito. Or Haku. She'd easily guessed that it was to see their reactions to her immense size, so she'd made sure to record it.

"I'm with T." she said, nodding her head respectfully.

"O-okay..."

They were awed by her. She could tell. Then again, most were.

"Well, is she-"

"Not right now. Later. She's... Sort of on a date right now." she said, tipping her head to the side. "Well, my name's Ruko Yokune. Nice t' meet you all."

She said it with a friendly smile, but they didn't seem convinced.

"Well, Ruko, would you please turn-"

"T said to disregard any orders like that. I assume it's so that if someone else comes in with a distress-call, I can be ready to jump up and find them." She shrugged, as if it didn't really matter to her.

As predicted, her nonchalance and size made it so that nobody questioned that. Who was willing to argue with someone that looked like they could break your back without even thinking about it?

Shortly after Watari arrived, she received a chat from Kikaito.

_Ruko, I'm gonna call you. I just met someone who needs to talk to task-force._

She acknowledged the chat, but didn't respond.

Seconds later, her phone rang, Kikaito's voice sounding clearly. Everyone fell silent as she took it out. Out of politeness, she put it on speaker-phone.

"Yo."

"Ruko, is L there?"

"Yup."

"I just met someone trying to get to task-force, but there's no one there."

"What? Who is it? Anyone I know?"

"Miss Misora. Remember? We met her in America."

... Misora...

"Call me stupid, but I don't. Sorry." she shrugged.

"I do." L- Ryuzaki, whatever he was calling himself- said.

"Great, so I'll hand it over to you..."

There was some scuffling, and then a woman's voice came on.

**Teto**

_Yo. Naomi Misora just got initiated to the task-force._

_Really? Yay, I'm excited now!_

_Did we meet her in the US? I don't remember her._

_Yeah, we did. Wow, your memory-chip must be faulty or something, because you loved her and wouldn't stop wishing her and her fiancé good luck._

_... Oh. Well, I'll have somebody look at it tonight._

_Good. I can't be sending you out into the field if you're at risk of forgetting your own name._


	4. Glitches, Misfits and Oddities

**Ruko**

"Look, I'm just someone working with her. I can't sway how or when T wants to officially introduce herself." she said stubbornly.

She'd arrived early, so L was trying to convince her to persuade T to come in person.

"Besides, she's busy today anyway."

"Doing what?"

"Investigating. Same suspect."

"Who?"

"Three guesses."

"I don't know T's list of suspects."

"Exactly. She'll tell you who she's stalking when she wants to, she'll meet you when she wants to. I can't make her think differently. Much."

He looked at her from an angle that made her think he was up to something sneaky.

"So you could sway her thinking."

"She can get pretty stubborn. She's not intimidated by me, like you are. And it doesn't help that she knows how to change my train of thought in two seconds, either." she sighed, spreading her palms. "Change of subject, what're we discussing today?"

He examined her a moment longer before turning away.

Coward.

"The FBI agents. One of which was Miss Misora's fiancé."

"Raye Penber."

"So T jogged your memory?"

"Sorta..." she muttered, recalling how Teto had set Neru and Nero on her head and back, examining every wire, every chip to find what was wrong. "So, the FBI agents. What about them?"

"You'll see."

"You're worse than that pesky red-head..." she sighed.

"'Red-head?' So T's a red-head?"

"Never said that. I know plenty of red-heads, most of which are pesky. For all you know, I'm referring to all of them."

No response.

Chicken.

**Teto**

So all he did all night was sit in his room and study...

"Wow, he's boring..." Piko yawned.

"Shut up. You don't know him like I do."

"You are, you're crushing on him!" Len grinned.

"Am not, now shut your yap-hole!" she hissed.

Light was sitting in his room, according to the infra-red... Watching TV and working on the computer at the same time as writing...

Please, no... Was he looking up criminals and killing them?!

She felt her heart tighten. She liked Light, even if he was a suspect...

"Well, with the exams growing nearer, soon you'll be able to get closer." Piko sighed.

"Stay outta my head..." she muttered, putting up her privacy-lock. Both of the shotas winced as their links to her were cruelly shut down.

Please, Light...

**L**

Ruko was friendly enough, but got defensive about T.

That would ordinarily suggest that she was close to T... a family-member...?... close friend...?

Maybe even a lover?

But then she insisted everything she said wasn't true, and the fury and insistence behind her voice and her bicolored eyes made it hard to disagree or argue...

T had warned them that her people were different. Someone covered in bandages, a woman always on the verge of crying, and a young giantess, as well as having cadets... Who else did she have?

"Ruko..."

"Yes, Ryuzaki-san...?" she sighed, clearly tired of being badgered about T.

"Who all else is working under T? From the three of you that I've met so far, I'm curious as to what everyone else is like."

"... Well, you've met the cutter, the drunk, and me..."

Taito was a cutter?

Haku was a drunk?

"And then there's... Oh..."

Ruko pulled out her phone as the tone went off, the mellow voice of a young man ringing around the room. "Rook, damn that idiot... Better be an emergency..." she muttered, clearly fuming. "What?"

But the next second, all the fury went from her face. "You're kidding."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Rook, if this is... Dammit, you aren't joking... No, you idiot, you contact her, I'll be right there!" she yelled, ignoring him.

She hung up now, looking worried.

"Ruko."

"Don't worry about it! It's not about the case, it's about something of our... whatever! But I gotta go now, so someone else'll be here as soon as I tell 'em, so just sit tight!" the giantess snapped, bolting out the door. "Sorry, Naomi-san!"

"Where's she off to?" Misora asked, coming in.

"I don't know. She didn't really share it too well."

**Light**

Teto's number.

Why was she calling this late?

"Light... I can't see you for a few days."

"What? Teto, what's this about?" Why couldn't Teto-

"Something's wrong with Kaito. At the rate things are going, it could end badly."

"Badly?"

"We may have to kill Kaito."

Those words hung in his head.

Kill Kaito.

Kill.

"Kill... But..."

"He just tried to kill Mokaito and Ted, then he also turned on another group of us when they tried to restrain him. It looks like it may just be some sort of spell brought on by a sickness or something, but either way, if we can't stop him from trying to hack us to pieces, we'll have to kill him."

Her voice was flat, expressionless... It was scary. Inhuman.

"Shouldn't you call the police? Let them handle it?"

"Light-kun, to tell the truth, stuff like this happens all the time. We won't... Well, I've probably given you a bad image by now, but we won't really kill him."

"Then-"

"Some of us used to be medics. They know of drugs that would knock him out, long enough for them to give him these other drugs that would allow them to rewrite his memory, in a way."

_What?!_

"I know that sounds bad, but I think we've got him under control now. Ruko managed to clock him hard enough to knock him out, so I think... I think that when he wakes up, he'll be okay other than a really ugly bruise, but I'm still not gonna see you for a while."

"Oh... Okay..."

**Kaito**

He sat up, groaning.

Not a good idea.

"Careful, you dumbass..."

Ruko... Ritsu... Rin...?

"What's going on...? Why does my face hurt?"

"You glitched." Rin said flatly.

Ooh... He flinched. "What'd I...?"

"You tried to cut everyone into mince-meat." Ritsu said crisply, examining his nails.

"I had to hit you. Hard." Ruko nodded.

"So I'm gonna look ugly for a few days."

"Try a month, idiot. That thing covers half your head."

Ugh.

**L**

A pair of children.

That's who Ruko had sent in her stead.

Two young boys. Len Kagamine and Piko Utatane. Len had assured him that they were both fully capable of taking care of themselves and others, but T still employed the use of children.

Piko had objected at that point. They were working willingly for her. Before she'd even written the letter, he claimed, she'd gone to every agent she had and asked for their consent to work on the Kira-investigation.

He didn't have Ruko's size of fierceness, but he had determination and...

... How did one describe someone like Piko?

Silver hair, one blue eye and one green, and that style of clothing...

Len looked almost like a school-boy. Piko looked like he belonged in a video-game.

They'd even been brave enough to challenge everyone there to a fist-fight. Len had dared them to assemble a machine-gun faster than he could. Piko asked if anyone there could hack into any computer-system on the planet, no matter whose.

If they really had those skills, T wasn't just equipped with an army.

No, she had an army of misfits and oddities that, if assembled right, if it was all true, could possibly bring Kira down in less than a month.

**Before anyone asks, with so many androids (Yes, I made the Vocaloids androids, can't you tell?), I figured someone's gotta be glitching every once and a while. So, like Ruko's memory last chapter or Kaito's murderous streak this chapter.**

**Glitches are bound to happen. I'm not encouraging them, but they're gonna happen.**


End file.
